


The Sunrise, The Sunset, and the Stars

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Laflams Highschool [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clothed Sex (Kind of), Cock Rings, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Sandwich, Small Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex was John's SunsetLafayette was his SunriseThey were a beautiful pairing... without John.Only, John didn't realize they needed their Star too.





	The Sunrise, The Sunset, and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> My friend (Who doesn't have an account) Has recently been diagnosed with cancer. 
> 
> We used to write together, she would created the bases and I would add detail, but it's been so much harder for her to do that. She moved to help her get better, and we lost touch. Then one day, I get sent this prompt, from her. It was one we created a little while ago, captioned, 'Remember this?' and my heart fell to pieces. She can't write anymore, but I can, so I did.
> 
> One_golden_sun, you were a huge inspiration for her, and for me. You would make her day every time you posted, so when I got an account I finally gifted you something, from both of us. This is dedicated to you, and to her. You made her smile through her pain, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. Thank you.
> 
> For my Sunrise, and my Sunset.

John shoved pass the line for the cafe, spotting Alex on the other side of the shop, drink in one hand, pencil in the other. He shivered from the winter air clinging to his skin, his nose a dark red, in great contrast to his lips that seemed to have gotten paler. He dropped his bag on the floor, sitting in front of the teen who could barely be bothered to look up from his paper.

“Well you look like shit.”

“Feel like it too.” John sighed, grabbing the coffee from Alex’s hand and taking a sip. He scrunched up his face, the black coffee’s bitterness lingering around in his mouth, but the warmth making him feel just slightly better.

“Things go bad with Peg again?” _Not exactly._

“No, I’m just not interested,” Not in _her_ , “I don’t know why you and Laf insist on setting me up on those things.”

“They’re called dates, smartass, and it’s been forever since you’ve gotten laid- that’s why.” Alex snatched his coffee back, taking a long drink. “If you’re not interested in her, who are you interested in?”

 _You_.

“No one in particular, I’m too busy for a relationship anyway.” That wasn’t a complete lie, he’s actually been really busy with midterms, not even going out with the boys when his 18 year-old friends snuck into bars. Normally that was all they would do, especially if they were stressed, taking their minds off of the troubles of the day, even if it only lasted a second. John stopped going when his dad started, shortly after his mom died, leaving him with the kids and the sinking feeling that he never wanted to be like his father. And that was before he started beating them.

“You coming home tonight?” Alex’s voice was softer, his eyes leaving his homework to look at John. That question, the one he was always bombarded with every day, before he left the house and after school. Non-stop, and he didn’t even know why it was such a big deal. He was eighteen and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He pulled at the strings of his hoodie, twisting them around one another.

“I don’t know.”

He let his gaze falter, knowing Alex was still drilling holes into him, focusing on his fingers that were still twirling around the string. After Henry had started abusing them, him and his sister, Martha, did everything they could to get the younger ones out. Since Marty was still under eighteen when they were placed in a foster care system, she got to go with them… but John, he didn’t. He would either have to stay with his vulgar father or kick himself onto the streets. Laf’s family had opened their arms immediately, already ready to take him in. Sometimes John would go back to his house, for the peaceful comfort of the memories his mother left, before his father got home. Sometimes he stayed when Henry was too drunk to realize he was there.

He did it much more frequently once Alex and Laf started dating.

The power couple of their school, everyone wanting to be either Laf or Alex in the scenario, wishing they could just have a taste of what they had. Everyone had a crush on Lafayette in some way, shape, or form, from his body to his mind, even if it was more like a celebrity crush over anything else. Alex attracted the softer people, the ones who wanted to sit and talk for hours, snuggle and cuddle with coffee or hot chocolate near a fire. But John, John wanted both. He’d had a crush on Alex ever since they met, not even knowing his name before falling so hard he saw stars. Then of course on Laf. The superstar, the French body that was built like a dream, with an accent to go with it. And the biggest fucking heart, John couldn’t believe when he saw it.

 _And the sex_ . Every night, the moans that failed in all their attempts to be stifled, leaking through the thin drywall that separated their rooms. _Even his masturbation was noisy_ . It was even worse when Laf’s parents left, like they always did, for long business trips or vacations. It just became _frequent_ , taunting John from beyond the wall, doing a better job at keeping his cries quiet than they could at keeping their screams.

It hurt John more than he cared to admit, knowing that he could never really be a part of what they had. They had something without him, and it made them happy, why would they want someone like him? He wasn’t needed, and he didn’t care. Except he did. So much.

“John, what aren’t you telling me?” He hated how well Alex could read him. But John’s gotten pretty good at hiding.

“Just-” The bell across the cafe jingled, the door opening to the French problem causer himself, Lafayette spotting and waving to them. John felt his heart clench and his breath leave his body. He sat in his seat, frozen under the gaze of the two people he wanted to have nothing to do with, but be a part of everything with, tears threatening to spill. His face was too hot, even with the cold air wafting through the door when it was opened, “I think I’ll go see what Peggy’s up to.” He picked up his bag, walking past Laf who hadn’t even had a chance to sit down, smelling like champagne. It seemed sweet, something he’s smelled often and grown to love over time, but today it was just as bitter as Alex’s coffee.

“John?”

The French accent only made him walk a little faster, the bell’s high-pitched ringing once again echoing in his ears, making his headache with nausea.

He didn’t dare look through the window, knowing they’d be looking back, flinging the hood of his hoodie over his ponytail, a light sprinkle dusting the streets. He knew it would soon turn into a storm, feeling a slight pang of guilt at the thought of leaving Alex, only for it to burn with the rest of him, knowing Lafayette was there to help him.

When the tears began to spill, he started running. He hated it, hated himself for being so upset, hated Alex and Lafayette for being so perfect for each other, and hated that he couldn’t be happy for them. He was so close, to both of them, when they started dating he should have been excited, ready to drink with his friends once again, but he couldn’t. Couldn’t force himself to take a sip when he felt so close to throwing up. He hated that it had such an affect on him, making him do things to his body when...

He felt his blood jump, his veins throb near the crook of his leg, were his pelvis meet his thigh, were scars were evident on his body from the last time he heard them making love. _Making Love_ , not having sex. It was so painful because it was so _perfect_ , every sound that was made and every word that was whispered, beautiful and full of meaning. Everything was in its place, and John’s was on the other side of the wall, the only thing in his arms being the silver blade he kept under his bed.

The tears fell harder, mixing with the steady pour of rain, his hoodie flying off while he ran, not finding it important enough to care. When he opened his mouth to breath, he choked on air, bringing his hand up to his mouth and slowing his movements. He found his way into a familiar neighborhood, subconsciously heading for the only place he had left, sobbing openly before the front door. He reached his hand out, pushing his body up against the old painted wood, letting it support his weight while he swiped his hand across his cheek, wiping the rain and tears away. He took a steadying breath, finding his own arms snake around himself for support, wrapping his hands around his shoulders. He let his head hang down as light poured onto the porch, lighting the raindrops steadily falling behind him.

Eliza didn’t take a second to scan over him before calling over her sisters, all gathering in the double doors of their house. He looked up for a split moment, the pain hitting him ten times harder when they looked at him, gazes soft and sad. The tears were back, too soon and too strong, his body reflexively shifting towards them.

“Oh, John-” Eliza was first to make a move, rushing to John and pulling him into a hug.

“Jacky…” Peggy and Angelica joined, of heavy understanding sinking around them like a blanket, of ice cold snow…

“Admit it.”

He didn’t want to. That would only make it more real, more painful, not even able to live in his own fantasies anymore.

“John. We’ve all been through what you’re feeling-” Eliza started,

“Please, just _trust us_.” Angelica pulled them all to the couch in a connected line of arms and hands, pulling him onto her lap in spite of the wet clothes. Peggy touched his face, curling her fingers under his jaw. She traced it, following it down to his neck and to his abdomen, giving her every shape he had to offer.  He knew she was feeling for bones, shapes that meant he was neglecting himself, hurting himself, or all of the above.

“Jacky, please. Do this for us, and if not that, for _you_.” He curled in Angelica's lap, twisting so he didn’t have to face the girls asking so much of him. They didn’t realize how much it was affecting him. He buried his face along the line of her neck, her neckline digging into his cheek painfully, but he didn’t make an attempt to change it. The warmth of her body made the tears leak again, only reminding him that he didn’t have a body of his own to love. He could only feel the pain burning a hole through his chest, tears leaving wet streaks on her skin and gathering where her shirt meet her chest. He was vaguely aware of the hand stroking his back, the other one matching the movements along his face.

Then his resolve snapped, like a twig in a tornado that’s been twisting him around too long. He could feel it before he heard it, his throat twisting and vibrating with his screams.

The girls didn’t even flinch, only pulling him into a tighter embrace.

Soon he was screaming his feelings, the filter he tried so hard to keep up; melting with his voice. He babbled out about his day, which turned into a week, that turned into months. Months of watching, hearing, and feeling. He didn’t stop until his voice wouldn’t let him shriek anymore, feeling like a lion scratched his throat to shreds, exhausting himself with the life, it seemed, he was so unlucky to be destined with.

He couldn’t take anymore pain, he didn’t _want_ to take the pain anymore, the feelings overwhelming him. He kept his gaze away from the Sisters, instead focusing on the bay window curving the house to the small pond in their backyard, shining against the grass like a mirror as the sun set. He didn’t realize it was so late, grabbing Angelica’s hand.

“We love you John, just, please, admit one thing to us.”

“W-what?” He squeezed her hand tighter. Waiting, in chilling silence.

“That you love them.”

They knew. _Of course they knew-_

They knew he wanted _both_ of them, to wake up knowing they were his, to touch, and kiss, and hold everyday for the rest of his life. They knew how much it was hurting him, and they wanted him to _admit it_. Too shaken by the emotions that were trapped for so long, breaking him down bit by bit until he started breaking down himself, with each slice, with each drop of blood that left his body unwillingly. He didn’t seem to hear the front door open for the second time.

“I-I-I-” More tears, the sun had almost sunk below the horizon, suddenly missing it like he wasn’t sure if it would be singing again tomorrow. He wasn’t even sure if he could force his lips to free out those three, bloodstakinly painful words.

“I-I l-love them.”

His body fell forward at those words, his heart threatening to drown himself in his own hurt, barely able to force the whisper past his lips.

John watched the sun dip a little further, reminding him of the way Alex and Laf’s skin was like the perfect mix of colors, making them a bright gold shimmering so beautifully together, like a golden ring. The way Alex’s hair was just the right color to shine out, matching his bright gold eyes-

“I love Alex’s eyes. How they shine when the sun sets and glow when moon rises- The way they always speak in ways he doesn’t have to- even thought he wants to.” He choked out a laugh, his voice cracking, reaching his hand out to the sun, the light casting the room in a painting of shadowed corners and golden bodies. John stood from his place in Angelica’s lap, his heart racing with the words his mind was forming, shifting to the glass. He placed his hand on the window, savoring the sun before it melted away, brushing over the water droplets on the other side of the glass, the rain only adding to the beauty.

“And Laf. His strong eyes match his body, strong physically, mentally, and supportively. He could carry you through thick and thin, and still have strength left to love you in the morning.”

His lips started to quiver, holding onto the warmth the sunset brought, not ready to dip into the cold unrelenting feeling of lonely nights.

“Alex is my sunset, the perfect warmth that ends the day with a smile, every day. Lafayette is the sunrise, greeting me with the perfect thing to get me going in to morning. _Every single day,_ after the cold nights made me want to give up. _So?_ Where does that put me? What does that make me?” He let the tears roll down his cheeks. He sounded so _broken,_ the girls actually watching his heart _break_ , right before their eyes, the crystle blood of draining from him in a way that made him look so _dejected_. Turning to Angelica, hoping she wouldn’t answer his question, leave it silent so he wouldn’t have to bear-

 _Alex_.

“It makes you the stars that watch over us at night, _all those nights_ , weeping down diamonds because the sunset and sunrise were too busy chasing each other- to realize the best thing they could ever dream of, _was right there this whole time_.”

Tears pouring down his cheeks like waterfalls, matching Laf’s, never once having seen their cheeks shine so explicitly in the sun. They rushed over to him, gathering him in their arms as he broke down, falling to the floor in a helpless heap. Alex took John’s cheek in his hand, his smile shining brighter than the sun… Their lips meeting. Soft and cool, peaceful and loving, everything John’s ever wanted. Tears mixed together, falling from their chins and onto hands and necks, in a messy, wet, physical show of happiness. John’s eyes closed, diamonds leaking out from behind the closed lids, savoring the taste he’s longed to have in his mouth for so long. When they seperated, John barely had a second to breathe before Lafayette was capturing his lips in his own, the bitterness gone, replaced by the sweetness he finally had for to be his.

The sisters where their own emotional messes, Eliza crying with Peggy in her arms, Angelica's eyes blown wide and wet with tears, looking almost stunned. Her mouth was open and her arms were hanging weakly at her sides, hands wrapped around themselves, knuckles white..

“I need to go see Thomas.” Her voice was nothing more than a wisp of what it used to be, all power gone. Peggy and Eliza clutching each other tighter for one long moment before letting go completely. They both looked amazed, their hands intertwined by their fingers, jumping up at Angelica’s hoarse voice.

“Maria, _Oh Maria!_ ” Eliza pulled Peggy up, sounding full of life and sorrow, who still wasn’t able to form her own words, “Hercules, you need to go tell him how you feel!” She sounded almost hurt, like she should have figured out they all needed this long before it happened. The boys laughed, at each other, at the Sisters, and at the world. They were too happy, finally feeling complete, and it was _gorgeous._ John latched onto Laf when he tried to stand, Alex running to Angelica, Laf close behind with his ecstatic John. They all pulled at a sister, spinning them and jumping through the door, into the rain that hadn’t fully stopped. The world was still a perfect gold, warming them up in the winter air, running to the dorms for exchange students, were Maria, Hercules, and Thomas were staying.

They danced across the streets, shouting and splashing each other with rain, drinking the water falling from the sky like the tears that were shed so many nights before. Alex ran at John, jumping onto his back and showering him with kisses, shielding his face from the water. Their hair was attractive messes of flyaways and wet streaks sticking to their faces, the hair that was pulled back in a ponytail getting matted to their backs.

When they finally reached the school, Alex jumped from John’s shoulders, grabbing his hand and pulling him to Laf, picking him up and tossing him in his arms. Lafayette twirled him around while Alex led the girl’s to the door, watching their figures disappear down the hallway, their heeled shoes clicking down the corridors.

Alex let the door slam shut behind the girls, pulling at John back from Laf, forcing him into his embrace.

“John, Oh John- _”_ He was crying again, hugging the small boy who couldn’t shape any words, his actions the only thing that was speaking. Everything was happened so fast, the moments slipping by before he could live them, his mind reeling to catch up. Only a moment ago he was longing for everything he couldn’t have- then suddenly his body was so close to the sun he was flying! He felt lighter than air, twisting in the clouds, dancing with the sunset.

 _Dancing with his sunset_.

In an instant, Alex’s body was nowhere near as close as it could be, pulling at his arms and wrapping them around his waist. Lafayette picked up both the boys, squeezing them as they were lifted from the ground, still tight in each other’s embrace.

They couldn’t make it home fast enough, splashing in puddles that lost their glow the longer they stayed, stars shining through the hazey dust of twilight. Then the sun was gone, and all that was left were the stars. The moon shone in a perfect crescent, lighting their path as long as they needed it to, running until nothing remains. Nothing but the sunset, the sunrise, and the stars.

When they rushed into Laf’s house, they were worried they might break the door from the force they were pushing in. They tumbled to the couch, never breaking apart like they would lose each other if even a finger was seperated. Happiness was floating between them like a cloud, the rain on their clothes being shoved off with each piece of fabric, wanting nothing more than to feel each other fully.

John squealed when Laf snatched him from behind, already having lost his shirt in the doorway, Alex locking it while Laf lunged him to the couch. John’s giggles filled the room when he was tossed on the couch, landing on his back. Alex returned quickly, setting to work immediately on a fire, the red-white flames rising steadily, the comforting smell of charred pine wafting around the room. John shivered off the last remnants of cold, flames warming his body up instantly, Alex returning to the couch beside him.

They stayed like that for a while, just sitting with each other, floating in their presence. The shared heat was enough to make them comfortable, but it wasn’t too much, John grabbing both of their hands.

“John?” Alex was looking down at him, waiting for the very thing John couldn’t get out.

“I-I-”  
  
“What is it, _mon chou_?” Lafayette leaned into his ear, the hot air making him shiver, knowing exactly what he wanted.

John whined, crawling to straddle Laf, hating their teasing almost as much as he was loving it. He pushed his hips into Lafs, both moaning at the sudden friction. John went boneless against him, not sure where the sudden bravery came from or where it went, pulling at his pants.

“I-I, _ugh!_ ” Alex laughed at John’s frustration, scooting closer on the couch.

“Let’s give him what he wants, he’s been waiting long enough-” John lunged to him, grinding against his leg, forcing Alex’s hand to his groin. Alex looked behind the bobbing head in front of him, smiling at Laf so John couldn’t see, getting a grin back. Before Alex could even try to get his fingers around the zipper, John was humping his fingers like they were going to leave if he was too slow. His flyaways were stuck to his face, sweat sheening his bare arms and lips wet with saliva.

Alex wasn’t sure what he _was_ expecting, but it certainly wasn’t _this_ -

John’s _shirt_ wasn’t even off, let alone the rest of his clothes, still rubbing against Alex, moving his head to kiss around his jaw and neck. The he _bit_ , so hard, he was almost too distracted to see his climax. John’s eyes rolling back, his body tensing. He gave a final thrust into Alex’s palm, pushing down particularly hard, then body froze right where it was. He stayed like that, his clothed cock pressed into Alex’s hand, biting his lip so hard Alex could’ve sworn he saw blood, his mouth wide open in a low moan. Alex had to keep himself from groaning out when he felt the wetness seep through John’s jeans and onto his hand.

He was having trouble keeping his hips down, trying not to buck up into John’s stomach, all sense lost when John finished. He pushed up as John pushed down, his straining cock begging for any kind of contact. Laf wasn’t in any better a position, knuckles red and between his teeth, keeping his own obscene noises choked down.

 _No fucking way_.

“John-” Alex was trying to contain his smile, his eyes wide with pleasure.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

“ _Ohmygod- I’m so sorry!_ ” He tumbled off the couch, and off Alex, hitting the floor with a thump. He stared in horror at his lap, the dark patch clearly visible through the light of the fire. “I don’t know what I was doing, I just-” He broke off with a whine, cleary falling into some sort of subspace. He wrapped his arms around his legs, the flames illuminating the tears falling in thick, shiny orbs.

Lafayette recovered instantly, knowing all about the dangers of any kind of sex, normal or BDSM. He knew about little spaces, even if they were different from Alex’s who needed time alone after a scene, understanding John needed someone to be there for him. Tell him he was good, didn’t do anything wrong. Alex knew it too, but he also knew since he was the one John _interacted_ with, he should probable hold back for a second. Give him and Laf a moment to prove he was okay, that Alex was good, proud of him even.

“Oh, _mon chou_ , what is the matter?” It was sweet, his French accent thick and comforting.

“I was bad Daddy.” His eyebrows shot up, glancing at Alex who had tinted a light red. _He had heard them,_ this whole time. Lafayette shook it off, returning to their small problem without any lack of grace.

“How so?”

“I-I did something to Papi-” Alex’s briefs became a little too tight at that, not even realizing he _liked_ being on the other side of the name. Normally he was the one saying it, but hearing it- _it was so much better_. If Laf knew anything about how much it was affecting him, he didn’t let on.

“What did you do to Papi, hm?”

“I-I-” The tears ran faster, but John didn’t give in, trying to hide his embarrassment in his hands. Lafayette pushed his chin up with a single finger, forcing him to look up through his tears. “I humped him, and came on his hand…” He had to force his eyes up, trying to keep his burning humiliation under careful watch. “Are you going to punish me?”

Lafayette beckoned Alex over, to look at their beautiful boy. He looked so small and innocent, but with the small sense of knowing, knowing he was teasing them and knowing he looked absolutely _fuckable_ , asking to be punished just tipping him over the edge.

“Do we need to punish you?” It was meant to be mean, Alex’s voice always seemed to have a lingering anger to it, but this time it was soft. Gentle for their delicate star. John seemed to take a moment, considering…

“Yes..” His expression was pure, the glint in his eyes mischievous, a deadly combination.

“My dear, Alexander, should we take this to the bedroom?” Alex smirked, picking up John bridal style. He lugged him up the stairs, carefully maneuvering him through the doorways as to not hit his head, laying him onto the bed when they got there.

It wasn’t the first time John had been in Laf’s bedroom, elegance radiating from every corner. The bed was a king size, being an only child for years did have its perks, the black duvet heavy in great contrast to the thin, silky sheets beneath it. There was a nightstand on each side, dark wood to match the spirals rising from each corner of the bed, the black canopy on top tipping it off. Everything about it felt magical, heaven-like, almost wanting to just stop so he could just lay in the bed with Alex and Laf. Almost.

Lafayette followed close behind, shutting and locking the door just in case, immediately going to his walk-in-closet. The spoiled child, who got the largest allowance John had ever seen, could buy many things with that money. Many, sexy, achingly, knowingly sexy things. When the rummaging stopped, Alex was practically buzzing beside him, obviously knowing what was in the small black box that could fit in the palm of Laf’s hand.

“Alex, please strip him.” before John could even process, his shirt was on the floor, followed quickly by his pants. He was left only in his wet, embarrassingly tight boxers, aching and whimpering with want. Alex’s clothes were quick to follow, wrestling his pants off his legs, then his boxers right after. John had to suppress his gasp, Alex’s cock was thick and heavy, the head red and leaking slightly. He’d never seen one so close, so real, wanting nothing more than to reach out and wrap his hands around it. He restrained himself though, _Gotta be good for daddy. For Papi_.

He turned back to Laf, who had brought over the box and set it on one of the nightstands, shucking off his own clothes. His dick was dark, half-hard, flushing redder with each passing second. John was bordering embarrassment when Alex twisted his finger around the elastic of his underwear, snatching them off and tossing to the side of the room, his own hard-on on full display. The only thing that kept him from covering himself were the thoughts of pleasing them. The praise, the love, _you just have to be good!_

Then Laf opened the box.

Inside, rings were stacked, packed and stuffed, ranging in sizes and colors.  He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder than he was, his hips bucking up, earning him a chuckle from Alex. Lafayette took two out of the box, one black and the other a dark red. Alex was spread out beside John, his legs open and welcoming, shifting seductively. John grabbed his hand, not sure what to expect or how to feel about it, his nerves peaking.

“John, _Mon Amour_ , do you know of the colour system?” Of course he did, even if he’s never used it. It was very self explanatory, but he confirmed anyway, licking his lips.

“Green means good, yellow means slow down- or something along those lines- and red means stop.” Lafayette smiled with approval, taking the black ring in his hand.

“Perfect.” He put the ring around his finger, twirling it around his finger. “Now, who should I give this to?” Alex pouted, pushing his hips up as to say ‘me’, keeping his fingers still tightly wrapped around John’s.

“Now, now, Alex that is no way to act.”

He cupped John’s cock, making him cry out at the contact, rutting up. Alex automatically moved his free hand to his hips, keeping them locked down while Laf rolled the ring onto the leaking head of John’s cock. He keened under the contact, his body clenching in pleasure, trying to keep his movements under control with the help of Alex. It slipped down agony slowly until it was fully clasped around the base, the pleasure sided with a dull ache. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Laf took the red ring, doing the same thing to Alex who looked more annoyed than anything else, looking sweetly attractive with his hair pulled back and eyebrows creased, his lips full and pouting. If his hand wasn’t still holding John’s, his arms would probably be crossed too.

Then Laf was gone, all too soon and suddenly, noises emanating from the closet where he began searching again.

“Look at me baby boy.” John turned to the voice, flipping himself on the bed so he was on his side, mimicking Alex. He felt Alex snake his hand around his jaw, brushing his thumb across it, with comfort. “Sometimes, these scenes can get really intense, but we _do not_ want to force you to do anything. Please promise me you will not ‘tough out’ anything for me or Laf. This is for you too.”

John’s body flooded with the need to touch, just to be near, Alex. His heart ached with the words, _they really did care about me_. John put his hand on Alex’s, moving it to his lips, lacing it with delicate kisses.

“I promise.” He closed his eyes, only for them to pop open once again at Alex’s voice.

“And-uh, I just need to know what you want. I can get really mean- Laf enjoys it, mind you- but I need to know what _you_ want tonight.”

John bit his lip, he knew Alex could get mean, really mean. He could hear some of the things he did with Laf, and yes it sounded really enjoyable for _both_ of them, and of course the thought of doing that with them had worked its way into his mind. It definitely wasn’t a turn _off_ , but tonight would be his first. His first with them, on this side of the wall. Finally with them. Sure he wanted them to be a little mean, but he still wanted the love. Not just after, he wanted to be with them here, now, and never let go.

“I-I want… you to be loving.” A warm smile found home on Alex, their lips meeting. His lips were cracked with winter air, but still soft, still sweet. He would never get tired of the taste of Alex.

Lafayette's heart melted when he came back, his two boys cuddling, lips connected in a sweet searing kiss. He hid the toys he brought behind his back, setting them on the floor softly as to not disturb them, the only indication of his returned was the dip that bed formed when he lowered himself onto it. They broke apart at that, lips wet and swollen, smiles shining bright compared to the dull light of his lamp.

“As much as I love seeing you two like this, it is time for your punishment _mon cherie._ ” John shuddered. “Spread your legs for me… Perfect.” Alex moved to the side of the bed, giving John space to bend his knees, pushing them to the sides.

John clenched his hole at the sudden bursts of air, never having exposed it like this before. For a split second he considered calling yellow, out of the sheer fact that he’s never done this before. He wasn’t sure what to expect, what they like, hell, he didn’t even know what _he_ liked. If Laf had waited one second longer, John would have been terrified. But he didn’t.

Lafayette licked his whole, twisting his tongue around the rim. John let out a high pitched squeal, clenching again. One hand gripped the sheets, the other edging to his mouth. The warmth from Lafayette’s mouth was almost enough to drive him insane, the wetness that followed only an added bonus. Soon he was writhing in the sheets, desperate for any contact on his cock, his body begging for the release the ring chased off. Then Alex was back at his side, whispering and licking at his ear.

“Oh, and I don’t think Laf told you, but you aren’t allowed to come until Laf, or I, say so.”

“Papi!” He whined out, pushing back into Laf’s face. He was already on edge from his tongue, so when a warm hand wrapped around his swollen dick, it was over. Alex’s hand had slipped down his waist, wrapping John in the tight heat his palm brought, wet with lube John didn’t know they had. He brushed over the head, biting on the shell of John’s ear, and he was gone.

It was short and unsatisfying, the cock ring still gripping tightly at his base, keeping him on edge. The orgasm shouldn’t even had been considered an orgasm, but his toes still curled and his body left the mattress. It was too late to pass it off as something else, his body trembling with fear and anger. _Papi said he would be nice- but I still disobeyed. Bad, bad, badbadbad-_

“John~ I do believe Alex told you not to come.” His lower lips stuck out, quivering. Laf’s words forced the last of his resolve to last too long, snapping it much faster than it should’ve.

“B-b-but Papi! S-said he w-would be n-nice, _and he wasn’t!_ He wasn’t Daddy!” Tears forced their way down his cheeks, blurring his world. Lafayette chuckled above him,

“Should I punish our dear Alexander?” John felt his tears slow, Laf didn’t want to punish him? In fact wanting to punish Alex instead?

“What? Laaaaaf-” Alex whined, sounding like a little kid.

“Non- did you tell John you would be nice?”

“Yes…”

“And what did you do?”

“I made him come, after we told him not to.”

“That is correct- do not cry _mon cherie,_ ” He pulled John onto his lap, wiping away the tears. Alex fell in front of him kissing the tip of his still swollen cock. “It is not your fault, you were perfect.”

“Very perfect. M’sorry John.” Alex licked the tip, feeling John shudder through his mouth.

“I- _Ah,_ I f-forgive y-you.” Alex licked the underside of his dick, mouthing at the ring.

“I think he’s had enough, can the punishments be over?” Alex pulled at it with his teeth, John suppressing every jolt of pleasure shocking through him.

“It will be for him, not for you. _I know_ you can handle more. Besides you deserve it.” John kept his gaze in his lap, Lafayette giving a satisfied smirk in regard to Alex’s dumbfounded look of aggravation. “Now as for you…”

He laid John gently on the bed, face down in the pillow, Alex petting his curls. Alex let out a surprised gasp from behind him, making him turn his head in curiosity. Before he could ask any questions, a wet finger was probing at his entrance, slipping in ever so slightly. The sudden stretch made his eyes roll back, moaning out to Alex, who was the only person he could see. Then the finger pushed in all the way, stretching John like he’d done himself so many nights before, but this was so different. So much _better_. Then  there was another finger, two stretching against his walls, skillfully hitting all the spots his loved so much.

He let out a whine, it was almost like Laf _knew_ where his prostate was, purposely skimming the walls surrounding it but never touching. He pushed back on the fingers, searching for his own pleasure, pouting at the clicks of Alex’s tongue telling him off. When Laf deemed him ready, or ready enough for whatever was about to come, he pulled out- ignoring the frustrated growl he got from John. He then moved to Alex, John growing harder at the sight. Alex’s cock was still ringed, heavy and flushed dark reds, fisting it while John got prepped. He didn’t stop when his turn came around, Laf letting him continue his strokes while the freshly lubed fingers slipped in with barely any resistance.

John was a whimpering mess by the time they finished, the ring at his base starting to grow incredibly uncomfortable. He whined hoping Laf would get the message and take the ring off, his  cock almost as red as Alex’s. He wasn’t even allowed to be on his stomach, at least then he’d have something to grind into, but Laf wouldn’t let him. _Gotta be a good boy_.

“John, what do you think Alex’s punishment should be?” All eyes were on him, waiting for the decision he wasn’t sure how to make. He shrugged his shoulders, honestly not sure what he should do.

“That is alright. Alex, I will make it simple for John; you are not allowed to come until he says you can.”

He pulled Alex so he was in a sitting position, forcing him onto his hands and knees. His ass was open and on fully display to the other two, shaking it slightly for show. Lafayette chuckled, kneeling behind him. His warm hands trailed over Alex’s back, his head falling with a sigh, until he found his stomach. He lightly grazed his fingers over the sensitive flesh, reaching his nipples and twisting them between his fingers. John, who moved closer in an attempt to be included, slapped one of Laf’s hands away, latching onto one of the sensitive nubs with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, lavishing in the way it felt getting hard in his mouth, Alex whining and shifting his hips, not sure if he wanted stimulation on his cock or ass.

With his free hand, Laf had moved on, pinching the dripping head between two fingers, making Alex cry out. Letting go, and gently rubbing it like he was healing it from the stinging pain from before, he let it travel down to his base, sweeping the ring off in one swoop. John whined wanting his own to be removed, biting down a little too hard on Alex. Alex howled with pleasure, finally free from the device and John’s skillful tongue and teeth threatening to send him spiraling.

His hand shot down to Laf’s, forcing it tight round his base were the ring once was, suddenly less thankful it was gone.

“Color?” They both answered green, unsure of who the question was meant for, unless it was meant for them both.

John felt Laf urging him up, sitting up dazed and needy. He was placed firmly behind Alex, his hands going to rest in his hips. His cock rested tauntingly close to the cleft of Alex’s ass, his self control slipping with each second Laf spent preparing him. The lube Laf started rubbing on was cold, but warmed up with his hands, pouring more into Alex’s hole as well. It was almost hypnotizing, watching Alex get prepped again but this time with easing simplicity.

It took his fingers slipping back out, and the tell tale noises of wet lube confirmed he was getting himself ready, for John to realize he had no idea what was happening. Alex was still a mess, shaking under the tight grip his fingers had on his waist distracting him just long enough for Laf to return, his hard on poking John’s back.

“I don’t think you realize how long we’ve wanted to have you _mon cherie._ ” Tears welled in his eyes, though he wasn’t sure why. He finally got to be with them- and now Laf was telling him he didn’t even have to wait as long as he did?

That was quickly forgotten when Laf slipped in.

_“Hah! Ah- Laf!”_

Laf was big. Stretching him further than he could ever go with only his fingers, only expanding him further with each movement. He could barely support himself, the knees he was supporting himself on shaking, falling on Alex to wrap his hands around his midsection. His mouth fell open, moans escaping almost as often as his gasps were, his eyes shut tight. Lafayette’s hand had snuck back down to his waist, almost losing himself when his fingers wrapped around it. He bucked into it, not forming any coherent thoughts except; Laf, Alex, and him. Finally together-

 _Holy shit-_ “O- _Oh Aleeex!”_

Alex moaned with him, their voices mingling to dance in the middle, Alex trying to bite down on the pillow to silence the screams. Then, quite easily, John was fully inside him. Alex, who was so tight, warm, wet, making John push instinctively, drawing moans from both of them. Soon after, Laf was in, just nudging John’s prostate. Not enough to derive any real pleasure, just for him to understand how far he could really go. They stayed like that, all breathing in choppy uneven breaths, John’s the loudest. They let John adjust, just for a moment.

Then they started moving.

John practically _screamed_ , Alex pulling back, just as Laf pulled out- then both of them _slammed_ back in. Lafayette hit John spot on, stars dancing across his vision, Alex’s tight heat engulfing him only adding to the music. John felt like he might explode, the pressure building beneath his navel threatening to overpower him, the way they felt moving against each other, through him and out of him. All that time, every single second he spent on the other side of that wall- every single second spent wanting them, they had wanted _him_. Dreaming for the same thing under the stars that would weep for the sunset and rise, pitying those who could never truly see the beauty in it, finally realizing they had been dreaming for the same thing.

Alex was moaning freely now, screaming out in time to Laf’s thrusts, and John’s whines. Lafayette’s own gruff noise could be heard from behind, his facade falling. Alex was pushing back, grinding onto John, who was pushed into him with Laf’s powerful pushes, using him almost like an extender. No, not an extender, a _bridge._ That was all it took.

It was an eclipse of light, his body breaking from the pressure that was building up for so long, his sunset and sunrise finally coming together in one. Tears leaked from his eyes, the feeling of his orgasm washing over him in giant bursts, too much to handle, but too much to let go of. He could feel Laf release behind him, but it was a small feeling compared to the power he felt right now, his body seizing up from it all.

Then he was out, one sun finally disappearing under the horizon while the other cast it’s light across his land. Beautiful, perfect. The stars bridging their gap, keeping them connected at their differences.

~~~

John woke up, eyes bleary and his hands occupied by another set fingers. He felt a cold fear settle in his gut, hoping, _praying_ it wasn’t a dream.

“ _Mon cher,_ are you okay?” His voice masked calm, but John could see past it, hearing the worry sneaking past. He smiled, sitting up, and instantly regretting it. _His ass was sore, but it was totally worth it._

“Yes Daddy…” His shifted on the bed, trying to get used to the ach in his lower region, His eyes scanned the room, noticing Laf visibly calming down and… _no alex._ “Where’s Papi?” John’s lip started to quiver, did he do something wrong? Did Papi not want him here?

“He just needs some time alone, do not fret _mon cher_ , that is just how he processes.” John curled around himself hugging his knees to his chest. “I had him start a bath for you, let us get you cleaned up.”

He let Laf pick him up, wrapping his arms around his neck. They entered the white pristine bathroom uneventfully, John looking through the translucent glass to see Alex’s distorted figure, the designs on the outside blurring him. Laf carried him to the tub, connected to the shower by a glass wall and set him on the side, going to shut the door connected to his room, then lock the one connected to the hallway. John stuck his hand in the water, fascinated by the way it swirled around his fingers, trailing around it. His attitude perked up when he heard the shower water shut off. The door sliding open. Alex stepped out, slick and shiny, his hair wet against his neck. John was thankful his body was too tired to care, his mind doing enough imagery. Alex turned and smiled, no towle present to cover his slim hips and-

His erection, still hard, heavy and flushed.

His eyes went wide, Lafayette returning to set John in the water.

“Daddy?” He whispered, purposely loud enough for Alex to hear. Laf hummed in acknowledgement, tipping the shampoo bottle in his hands, pouring out a generous amount. “Why is Papi still hard?” He saw Alex shudder, suppressing his own when Laf started massaging his scalp with the soap.

“You never said he could come. _He’s such a good boy, non?_ ” Guilt, undenyable guilt seized him, making his fingers clench and his eyes water. He let out a choked gasp, pouting his lip.

“I didn’t mean for Papi not to feel good!” Laf dipped his hands in the water, washing off the soap before wrapping the wet boy in his arms,

“You did no such thing! Papi is very happy with what you gave him!” On que, Alex popped up beside him, taking John’s hand.

“Shh, baby boy- you made me feel so good. All night, you were perfect.” He wiped the tears from John’s cheeks, looking up at him.

“I was?” John started pulling on Alex’s arm.

“Of course, _Mon cheri_ , of course.” Alex nodded in agreement, letting John pull him into the tub all the way. The water splashed around him, his weight rising it but not spilling over the edge. John shifted closer to him, his fingers dusting over his thighs. He swallowed, forcing his hips to stay down, the light butterfly touches edging him closer.

“You can come now.” And with that, John wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping in fast strokes.

“John!” Alex bucked into the fist, the warm water acting as a makeshift lube. Alex was so close already, John tightening his fist at the base. When his hand found its way back up, thumbing the head like Alex had done to John, he tipped over the edge. He spurted into the water, white streaks, moaning into his orgasm. Laf was quick to wash the rest of the soap from his hair (using fresh water, of course) then pulling him from the water, wrapping him tightly in a towel.

Laf did as he was told after that, taking in John’s nighttime routine, braiding his hair, putting lotion on his skin, pulling to large shirts from his drawer and giving one to each boy, then brought them downstairs. He neglected to remind himself the middle of the night was no the time for food, only because this was for John, and right now John deserved the world. Alex found some cereal in one of the cabinets, thought most of their eating was done out, pouring a bowl and giving it to John, who munched happily, sitting down next to him.

Lafayette wobbled onto the barstool, laying his head in his hands.

“So you could hear us? This whole time?” John nodded, to content to feel anything other than happiness.

“So did you hear the night our Alexander cried to you in his sleep?” Laf chuckled at the slap Alex gave him (“Laf, you promised you wouldn’t tell him!”) John’s expression cheering up. “He was so worried I wouldn’t want him anymore, but I told him I wanted you too. Did you hear that?”

“No… W-when did that happen?” Ale proceeded to go into a rant, telling him about a couple of days ago, as well as any falsehoods to Laf’s claim. John went a pale white, leaning into Alex.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?” He opened his legs, the shirt riding over his hips so they could see his thighs. Laf gasped in time with Alex, his fingers trailing over the red marks. “When did this happen?”

John hiccuped, “Couple days a-ago!” he wouldn’t let the tears fall. This was a happy day- he shouldn’t be sad!

“¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?” John nodded, Laf watching confusingly worried, hoping Alex knew what he was doing. “Would it scare you if I told you I have mark there too?” John’s teary eyes leaked down his face, turning to face him. “It was the night, you two got drunk. Neither of you remember making out, but I do. Seeing you so happy with each other, I wanted to be a part of it- but never break it apart.” Their hearts clenched, Alex’s voice soft. No longer was this a sad memory, they were changing the lines, flipping them around. Make them happy. “That was the day I fell in love with you. _Both_ of you. That was the day I hurt myself because I couldn’t bear the thought of not having you.”

“Then Laf asked you out-”

“And I made it my mission to get you too.”

Laf whimpered, startled by the heartbroken sound. Then a smile, so bright John couldn’t help but join, followed by Alex. He pulled John into a kiss, their lips mingling with the tears, only to do the same to Alex when they seperated.

“We’re all here now.” He leaned down and kissed the marks on John’s leg. John smiled. Repeating with Alex, biting the sensitive flesh to cohere to Alex.

“Nothing is ever going to break us apart. Not the sun-”

“Or the moon-” Alex piped in, grabbing their hands.

“Not even the stars.” John pulled each of them in for another kiss, watching when they exchanged their own.

They fell asleep in perfect harmony that night, the stars no longer crying out, but weeping love. Snuggled in each other’s embrace, the Sunrise, Sunset, and the Stars could finally share a moments peace, finally together- finally connected as one.


End file.
